Wrapped In His Arm
by deathrosekitty
Summary: It was that small show of affection she received that kept her tied to him. SasuIno. inspired by Leathal GummyBearz's fic This Time


**I don't own Naruto.**

This is inspired by **Leathal GummyBearz**'s fic This Time. So go read it and don't forget to review!

I should have put this up earlier, but I was hoping to complete Ino Oneshots first (all of my old oneshots with Ino in them). Anyway, I decided to put this up whether I was done with the other thing or not, so enjoy!

_It was that small show of affection she received that kept her tied to him. SasuIno_

**Wrapped In His Arm**

_In the beginning, she only came over late at night._

Everyone knows they're "together," but Ino had never been really sure what that word meant when it came to Sasuke and her. Was he her boyfriend? Did he love her?

_They never discussed anything._

Sasuke had shown up one night after hearing about the nasty breakup between Shikamaru and her. He didn't talk, didn't express his opinion on the subject. He just kissed her in the most passionate way until Ino could only think of the pretty boy. Somehow he made her forget all those tears.

_In the beginning, they were never seen together in public._

Sasuke gives her a nod of acknowledgement whenever he sees her, but he stays silent, aloof. Even the nod is almost impossible to see, like it was a twitch instead. It's like he's the same cold-hearted man he used to be.

She follows his lead on this and gives a nod back, only turning back to her fangirl ways when Sakura and her want to have a bit of fun.

_She wonders if he did this with anyone else._

Sometimes Sasuke exchanges a rare smile with Sakura and Ino starts to think he's not just with her, but the pink haired girl as well.

Ino doesn't like the questioning, the wondering, she just wants to know how he feels. But as with everything that goes along with being "close" to Sasuke, it's always on his terms and he feels no need to explain himself.

_Now, Sasuke's been getting Ino to come over to his apartment more frequently…almost daily…_

Often it's without words exchanged when he comes to get her. No matter where Ino is Sasuke finds her, which makes her contemplate if he stalks her. Then she discards this thought when she remembers he's an excellent ninja, one of the best.

Whenever he wants her he comes to her and puts his arm around her waist to lead her to his place. It seems he no longer cares who sees.

…_And he doesn't let her leave until early the next morning._

He holds her close and kisses her, but when they're intimate he always holds off the inevitable end of their pleasure by finding other interesting ways to make Ino forget how to speak.

_He only kisses her when they're alone._

As with Sasuke's embraces his kisses last the whole night long, one always leads to the other. Ino would have pulled away but he had always tasted so good. She couldn't even remember stopping the kisses was an option.

_She tries to tell herself she won't be with him anymore._

At the start of their little thing Ino tried to avoid Sasuke after their nights together. She constantly declared she won't go back to being in love with him. The loud blond female fears both being even closer to the Uchiha and losing the closeness they already have.

For awhile she went to new places constantly. Always had dates for every night with guys who could have been perfect for her. She even went so far as to get in a relationship with someone who wasn't Sasuke. Ino began to think that she was over him, and that he'd move onto another target to use, but then he came around and led her away as she weakly tried to stop him. Sasuke didn't seem to care whether or not she had a boyfriend. To him Ino was his and his alone.

_There's only one real reason out of every excuse Ino gives. That reason gives her the excuse to ruin every relationship she has with a man who isn't Sasuke… It's, as she says, his stupid arm._

The new day starts, even though Ino hasn't gotten any sleep because of Sasuke. He moves her to the shower so they could get clean together. They're no longer touching. Now they're just getting ready for a new day where they'll do their separate jobs and Ino's left wondering if he'll come get her again.

After the shower and they are dressed Ino leaves the bathroom ahead of Sasuke. Lightly, she feels his arm touch he waist as he steps up to her side. As a reflex she turns her head to look into his eyes and as always he gazes back into hers for a brief second before looking somewhere else. He leans down towards her lips and gives her a little peck, open, but with no tongue.

Ino curses herself because as he does this her heart melts and she knows she's going to let their repetitive routine go on again and again.

They both slip on their shoes with no more interaction between them. They leave his apartment and head their separate ways as if the night they had was just a dream.

Her questions are still unanswered and even though she fears she will lose what they have Ino knows she can't keep her silence anymore. She needs him to say in words what exactly he wants them to be. Friends with benefits? Lovers?

Like a pawn Ino feels gravitated toward her king. She feels his gaze as her shift ends at the hospital. Her blue eyes meet his black ones as he approaches her.

Ino quivers in apprehension for a moment before she remembers that they are equals no matter if he's stronger than her or not.

Sasuke lifts his arm to reach for her but stops as Ino speaks.

"I need to know if you're my boyfriend or not Sasuke."

She flinches as her mind races to what she thinks Sasuke is eventually going to do. Glare, leave, ignore her, and find someone else.

The pretty boy is too still, and then he smirks. It leaves Ino confused beyond words.

"Baka, we've been together for a year tonight. Didn't you notice your gift?"

"My…gift…?" Stupefied Ino stares wide-eyed at Sasuke, still trying to get it drilled into her mind that they were together all this time when he hadn't said a word to confirm it.

"Heh," he gives his little laugh as he lifts her left hand with his right one. Ino gasps as she realizes that he must have slipped a ring on her finger sometime last night.

Still smirking he teases her, "I never thought you'd be denser than dobe."

Ino glares at him for the insult and defends her ignorance by yelling at him, "You asshole! How was I supposed to know? You never said anything and you've never even taken me on a date!"

As she rants Sasuke leads her to Ichiraku so she could gush to Sakura about her engagement and get the so-called date she was suddenly complaining about.

_It turned out to be a happy ending in the best possible way._

Naruto shouts towards Sasuke as he runs away from both Ino and Sakura, "How could you be with that witch? She doesn't ever shut up!"

"You don't have a right to say that, Naruto!" Sakura shouts. "You never shut up either!"

"Oh, thanks a lot forehead."

**The End.**

_Reviews mucho appreciated._


End file.
